Delirious
by DoubleMMia
Summary: The aftermath of the Omega 4 Relay leaves Shepard and Kasumi in their room with an awkward situation. Femshep/Kasumi. Mature themes.


**Delirious **

_The aftermath of the Omega 4 Relay leaves Shepard and Kasumi in their room with an awkward situation. Femshep/Kasumi_

The fact that they are both alive, the fact that they are both physically exhausted, the fact that both of their hearts are pumping wildly in their chests isn't lost on Shepard whatsoever; she knew of it more than she would have liked to have known if she was completely honest.

Shepard sighed and rested her head against the steel panels of the elevator's door, ignoring the look that Miranda shot at her by turning her face away from her XO and staring at the intricate detail at the corner of Samara's locked door.

Miranda hadn't been talking to her properly as of late which Shepard figured was because she had made the mistake of realizing how much Kasumi meant to her at the very last minute, which of course hadn't gone so well with the now resigned Cerberus officer; in fact Shepard could still remember how the ship had practically rumbled at the flare of biotics Miranda had displayed once the perfect woman had been positive Shepard was far enough away not to notice.

However Shepard had still taken Miranda with her once they hit the Omega 4 Relay, not because she felt as if she needed to so that she could at least TRY and make Miranda to talk to her once more but because Miranda was one of the only people she could trust - in and outside of Cerberus.

The Illusive Man also seemed to be pissed off at her. She smirked at the memory of how his eyes had widened with such wild, feral animosity that it had sent a shiver down Shepard's spine the moment she'd nodded at Miranda to sever the link between them and the illusive tycoon.

Foosteps walked towards her and immediately Shepard snapped her head up to give Miranda a concerned smile (she can't help it, part of her still loved Miranda underneath all the adoration and love she held for Kasumi) and for her hand to move forward so that it gripped Miranda's shoulder in a tight grasp.

"You looked dead beat." Shepard murmured whilst she stifled a little yawn herself, eyes blinking blearily at the femme fatale in front of her.

"No worse than you." Miranda replied back with a hoarse cough, resting up against the life support entrance with her eyelids slowly starting to shut as she tried her hardest to fight against the overwhelming sleep that taunted her. "In fact from where I'm standing I think I look more rejuvenated than you do."

Shepard grinned at the officer for a moment before letting go of Miranda's shoulder and criss-crossing it with her other arm over her chest, looking pointedly into Miranda's eyes until Miranda scoffed and instead laid her eyes on Shepard's nose; not willing to play Shepard's well-planned game.

"Too much sex I think…" Shepard teased with a wink and a pat of her own cheek - face dropping when she realized what she had implied and the guilt that had slowly been moving all around her body started to make her skin crawl in disgust at herself. "Wait! I didn't mean to…"

Miranda held up a hand and Shepard fell silent, not willing to risk Miranda's wrath if she decided to go on and embarrass both herself and Miranda in the long run.

"Shepard I don't really care," Miranda replied to Shepard's wide-eyed look with her own eyes narrowing with antagonism that Shepard felt herself growing more and more fearful of. "We did the impossible and that's good enough for me. Whatever you and Kasumi do is none of my business."

Shepard was not even a little convinced that her relationship with Kasumi was not affecting Miranda, it was completely obvious that their relationship bothered Miranda more than the XO herself could believe and truthfully…Shepard didn't want Miranda to experience that.

"Miranda please don't be like this with me, I know that you feel as if I used you but that's honestly not the case!" Shepard tried to convince her XO with a genuine frown sketched on her lips.

Miranda rolled her eyes and side-stepped away from Shepard's alluring grip of her eyes, brushing past Shepard with a murmur of something that sounded like _don't care._

_Well fine_, Shepard thought with malice slowly starting to sink into her stomach at the way Miranda had brushed her off so callously, _fucking act like a child then._

"She's not the only one." Shepard answered her own thoughts with a humiliated scoff at herself, rubbing the back of her neck and limping her way towards Kasumi's room to see if the master thief was there.

Shepard stopped at the foot of Kasumi's couch once she figured out that Kasumi wasn't actually here, feeling more than put out at the thought that maybe Kasumi had decided to go talk to Miranda (just like Kasumi had said she would) to try and sort things out between them.

"Foolish woman," Shepard groaned as she stretched and once more muffled a yawn escaping her, falling onto Kasumi's couch on her front and resting her forehead on one of the cushions. "Like this problem is going to be sorted out by just talking…"

Shepard would kiss Kasumi senseless if it did however, not that she wouldn't be impressed at Miranda's own remarkable ability of restraint but this was Kasumi she was talking about, her _lady_.

Shepard remembered how Kasumi had come to her just before they would be heading into the Omega 4 Relay, remembered clearly how for the first time ever she had been allowed to see Kasumi fully without that damn hood covering her face and how it had felt to melt under the thief's touch and voicing it loud enough that Jack had grinned filthily at her when she passed down engineering to check upon them one last time before going into the deepest realms of hell.

Warmth travelled into her groin at the memory and Shepard sighed awkwardly into the soft leather of Kasumi's couch, her hips arching to try and prevent herself pressing the arousal she felt into the leather. "Fuck you hormones."

And if that wasn't the thing bothering her, the thing called sleep kept pulling at her muscles and mind; making her eyes start to flutter in their attempts to close and for her mind to feel as foggy as a window when it was steamed up by such ravenous heat.

Before Shepard could sort her own problem out she heard the swoosh of Kasumi's door opening and closing with such hastiness that she wondered if Kasumi knew she was here in the first place, if so then Shepard was going to kill her at how long it had taken for Kasumi to get here.

"Wow you're still alive? I thought Miranda had killed you or something." Was Kasumi's greeting and at that point Shepard wanted to strangle her at how damn alluring that accent was of hers and how it pronounced Miranda's name so filthily it made her whimper against the leather.

Shepard had to suppress her moan when Kasumi literally sat on her, each leg parted so that they rested on either side of Shepard's hips and her gloved hands reaching up and around Shepard's back and shoulders with such delicacy that it made Shepard twitch.

"She was going to if I mentioned you and me having sex again," Shepard mumbled haughtily, bucking her hips playfully so that Kasumi bounced up and down on her back. "Which was a _complete_ accident by the way."

Kasumi flopped against her back at that, laughing cheekily in her ear and pressing a kiss onto Shepard's exposed cheek. "Oh sure thing Shep, no wonder she was pissed at seeing me just."

Shepard shrugged her shoulders and smiled once more when Kasumi licked at the lobe of her ear, tugging it as gently she could. "I suppose I should be grateful she didn't slam you into a wall, where on earth would I get my Kasumi fix if that happened?"

"Put a hood on Miranda and you're good to go," Kasumi teased with another chuckle escaping her, lifting herself up from where she sat on Shepard's back so that Shepard could roll over so instead Kasumi sat just above Shepard's hips. "Though that means nobody would cook you ramen anymore…"

Shepard rubbed at her sleepy eyes when another yawn escaped her, using her free hand to rush through the blonde spikes on her head. "I'm not stupid you know? I can make my own ramen Sumi."

Kasumi ignored her and cooed at how (and these were Kasumi's exact words) 'cute and sexified' she looked with her bedraggled hair and clothing and how the red rims around her eyes just made her even more 'fuckable'.

Shepard smirked. "You have a certain way with words Sumi, I didn't even know you had such a dirty mouth. Do you speak to your mother with it?"

Kasumi grinned and tugged at her gloved hands with her teeth which of course made Shepard extremely uncomfortable at how endearing it looked, that and the warmth in her groin seemed to thicken ten-fold.

The thief licked the tip of each finger playfully until Shepard had to close her eyes to stop both sleep and her hormones from overtaking every damn system in her body, god damn the Omega 4 Relay for literally wiping away every single sensible thought inside her brain.

"Kasumi what the hell are you doing?" Shepard whispered with her head thrown back at the feel of Kasumi's lips encircling the lobe of her ear, tongue circling and tasting it until Shepard had to grip the soft leather underneath her for support. "Can't you see I'm bloody…_Oh_."

The tug of sleep was still there but Shepard could feel herself starting to repress against it with a small moan at the feeling of the thief's hands unbuttoning her Cerberus pants.

It was still hard to keep her eyes open however and when Kasumi leaned down to smother her lips with kisses, she responded sloppily and with a weariness that if Kasumi recognized, didn't comment on.

"You know…" Shepard murmured with another blissful sigh escaping her at the movement of Kasumi's lips trickling down her tanned throat. "If I didn't know any better…I'd say you want to sex me up Ms Goto."

"Oh?" Kasumi pulled back with her lips pulled into an unmistakable grin that held so many things back that Shepard didn't know what to think of being trapped under Kasumi's strong thighs. "Was I that obvious Commander Shepard?"

Shepard fought back the yawn that was threatening to escape her and reached up to grapple with Kasumi's hood, tugging it down so that her nails could thread through dark, cropped hair to bring the thief down to smash their lips together.

Kasumi bit down hard on Shepard's lip with a hiss escaping the thief when Shepard literally scraped her nails across Kasumi's scalp, her hips arching upwards to try and seek out the friction of Kasumi's arousal against her own.

"Really fucking obvious." Shepard jeered in the master thief's ear before allowing her tongue to peek out of her mouth and using it to pull and bite at the skin just below Kasumi's chin, marking the thief with very red and very large welts.

And if Jack asked later how it was she'd tell her to go screw herself - until Kasumi left the room then she would gladly tell Jack everything she wanted to know; just because that was how far Shepard had allowed her friendship with Jack to go.

Kasumi pulled Shepard's hot mouth away from her neck and dived into the feast that was Shepard's mouth once more, licking and curling around the blonde's lips before diving in with a lustrous moan that made Shepard stiffen and for her toes to curl and scratch noisily against the black leather of Kasumi's couch.

Shepard hardly registered Kasumi's nails slick around the side of her neck to scratch down against her nape, causing her mind to snap to attention once again to fight the weariness and distract her long enough that she could push Kasumi up enough to take off the master thief's shirt with a quick pull of her zip and with her fingers moving fast over the armour's buckles.

Maybe this slowness was because of how hurried they had been at the time of the Omega 4 Relay, how they had tangled themselves in one another; mind, body and soul and because of that they couldn't truly allow themselves to become fully immersed with one another.

What made Shepard feel guilty was how she still wasn't fully immersed in what was happening because of the one little thing called sleepiness, it was starting to tug at her more forcefully than before even when Kasumi tugged her shirt off and started to lick up until her lips were pressed around an erected nipple.

She grunted and closed her eyes again, fighting the wave of sleep that threatened to overcome her with each breath she took and she completely despised it because not only was Kasumi ravaging her whole but the look on the thief's face was enough to make the hot arousal between her legs pulse angrily at the attention it was _not_ receiving.

It's harsh against her mind but Shepard knew she had to keep fighting this otherwise not only would she make herself look like a fool, but she'd also have a very angry Kasumi to deal with later on if she managed to fall asleep.

She grinded against Kasumi's leg as hard as she could, her hands falling limp when Kasumi pressed her down again with her lower body, trapping Shepard once more into what felt like an unbreakable lock.

Then darkness.

* * *

><p>"Shepard?" Kasumi murmured worriedly when she felt more than saw Shepard fall back against her leather couch with a heavy sigh, concerned that she had somehow managed to hurt the blonde without realizing.<p>

She poked at the blonde's side with wide eyes, the concern that had started at her stomach slowly starting to rise until Kasumi was sure it would explode and make her head twinge.

And then a snore filled Kasumi's room, surprisingly making her cheeks flush and for her body to stiffen in both embarrassment and shock at how Shepard had fallen asleep and so _quickly_ too.

The first thing that sprouted in Kasumi's mind was to wake Shepard up and give her a bollocking, because this had never happened before to her! But then the second thought of maybe Shepard _was_ tired since the Omega 4 Relay and hadn't said anything about said tiredness in fear it would ruin the moment and while Kasumi was somewhat charmed by Shepard's discreetness - it was unnecessary.

Although looking down at her erected nipples really did make everything fall in perspective and with a grunt, Kasumi rolled off Shepard's front so she could cuddle into the blonde woman's side. "Thanks Shep, now I'm going to have to walk around with icicles on my tits."

Shepard murmured and turned on her side in reply, cuddling up to Kasumi's warm embrace with a smirk on her drowsy face which of course made Kasumi smile slightly and raise her fist to punch at the blonde woman's shoulder playfully.

Shepard was a bit of a tit sometimes, Kasumi decided to herself as she stroked Shepard's spiked hair with a smile, but Kasumi honestly didn't want that delirious idiot to any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Fail!Sex is the best sex.<br>****Just sayin'.**


End file.
